Pengganti Asuma
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Kurenai, seorang wanita Single parent, ia pensiun dari Dunia Shinobi untuk merawat anak semata wayangnya, namun ia bertemu dengan seorang pengganti dari Asuma. Warning: Inside, Smut


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Canon/Semi Au, Typo, Smut(?), Lemon(?), And many more.**

**Pairing: Naruto x Kurenai**

**..**

**.**

**Pengganti Asuma**

**.**

**..**

**Enjoy it!**

Kurenai Yuuhi, sang ahli Genjutsu dari Konoha. Wanita ini terkenal karena bisa memanipulasi Genjutsu. Namun, Jutsunya masih kalah dengan Uchiha Itachi. Statusnya saat ini adalah pensiunan Kunoichi. 2 tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Ibu dan merawat Mirai yang saat itu masih berusi 2 tahun, dan sekarang gadis kecil itu berusia 4 tahun.

Dan saat ini, Kurenai sedang berbelanja untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya bersama Mirai, mantan Istri dari Asuma itu menitipkan Mirai kepada Shikamaru, supaya ia bisa beristirahat sebentar dari aktifitasnya merawat Mirai.

"Oh, Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia saat ini bertemu dengan Naruto saat perjalanan pulangnya. "Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya kau membawa banyak barang? Apa boleh kubantu?"

Kurenai melihat barang belanjaannya yang lumayan banyak. "Boleh kalau kau tak keberatan."

Dengan sigap, Naruto mengambil barang Kurenai yang agak berat bagi wanita itu. Keduanya kemudian berjalan bersama menuju rumah yang ditinggali Kurenai serta Mirai. "Ngomong-ngomong, Mirai kemana?"

"Dia bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji, mungkin sedang bermain shogi," balas Kurenai sambil tertawa kecil saat ia membuat sebuah lelucon.

"Sensei, Mirai kan masih kecil, masa bisa main Shogi sih."

Tertawa Kurenai kembali keluar, saat Naruto sedikit tak mengerti akan leluconnya. "Bisa saja Mirai akan menang Shogi melawan Shikamaru nantinya."

Naruto langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, keduanya telah sampai di rumah Kurenai. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kediaman tersebut, Naruto meletakkan semua barang belanjaan itu di dapur rumah. "Sensei, aku taruh di dapur barang belanjaannya!" Seru Naruto pada Kurenai, namun kedua alisnya berkerut saat ia tak mendengar suara dari Kurenai.

Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk mencari wanita itu. Tetapi saat ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, dia kejutkan dengan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, serta menampilkan Kurenai yang hanya memakai handuk saja.

Tentu saja itu membuat Naruto sanga terkejut sehingga dia tersandung oleh kakinya dan terjatuh ke depan, tepat dimana Kurenai berdiri. Mereka berdua terjatuh dengan Kurenai yang ada di bawahnya, sementara Naruto berada di atasa Kurenai.

Keduanya sempat bertatapan satu sama lain, dalam diam Kurenai mengagumi wajah tegas yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Ia berpikir jika Naruto itu sama seperti Asuma.

"Woah, Sensei! Maafkan aku!" Naruto langsung bergerak menarik dirinya sendiri dari atas tubuh Kurenai, ia membelakangi Kurenai karena malu setelah ia tidak sengaja berada di atas tubuh wanita itu.

Kurenai tersenyum menggoda saat tau reaksi Naruto seperti itu. Ia baru saja akan mandi setelah Naruto memanggil namanya, sontak Kurenai yang sudah melepas pakaian pun keluar hanya dengan handuk warna putihnya saja. Wanita itu pun bergerak mendekati Naruto, dia menempelkan buah dadanya tepat di punggung lebar milik pemuda itu, kedua tangannya bergerak maju, masuk ke dalam celana yang dikenakan Naruto.

Kurenai menggenggam kejantanan Naruto yang mulai mengeras. "Sepertinya aku menemukan pengganti Asuma dalam dirimu, Naruto."

"Se-sensei, jangan... Uhh..."

Kurenai tak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto barusan, ia kemudian membuka celana Naruto dan mengeluarkan kejantanan pemuda itu dari sangkarnya. "Lihat, kau tadi bilang jangan, namun ini telah berdiri tegap," ujar Kurenai yang kemudian mengocok kejantanan Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto meringis karena kejantanannya terus dikocok Kurenai. 'Kami, tolong jangan lagi.' batin Naruto menangis. "Se-sensei!" Cairan Naruto keluar membasahi dua tangan putih milik Kurenai.

"Lihatlah, cairan kental ini. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya," ujar Kurenai yang melepas tangannya, ia juga mulai menjilati cairan Naruto. Handuk yang ia pakai pun dilepas olehnya, menampilkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya, Kurenai sendiri hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna hitam dengan renda berwarna merah muda, membuat dirinya nampak seksi.

"Naruto, berbaliklah!"

Dengan pelan, Naruto membalikkan badannya, dia bisa melihat Kurenai yang sudah melepas handuknya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam seksinya saja. Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Kurenai sambil menggerakkan kedua payudaranya dengan tangannya. "Kau mau ini kan?" Kurenai tersenyum menggoda saat Naruto dengan malunya menatap dua payudara miliknya.

Naruto yang masih duduk pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, namun Kurenai malah mendekati dirinya, lalu menarik kepala Naruto dan memeluknya tepat di belahan dada miliknya.

"Nikmatilah Naruto, sebelum kau tak bisa menikmatinya."

Kedua tangan Naruto bergetar, lalu terangkat dan mengarah ke dua payudara Kurenai, dia menyentuh dua payudara Kurenai. "Ma-maafkan aku Sensei!"

"Ugh, tak apa Naruto..." Balas Kurenai yang saat ini tengah duduk di atas dua paha Naruto, kemudian wanita itu melepas pelukannya terhadap Naruto, dia menatap Naruto dengan intens, senyuman menggodanya tak luntur dari wajah cantiknya. "Mungkin menikah denganmu tak buruk juga. Lagipula, Mirai ingin seorang ayah." Kurenai mengarahkan kejantanan Naruto tepat di bawah liang senggamanya. Wanita itu kemudian menggeser celana dalamnya, di sana terpampang area kewanitaan Kurenai yang sudah basah.

Kurenai pun menurunkan pinggulnya, kejantanan Naruto mulai merengsek masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat benda itu mulai masuk hingga menelan semua kejantanan Naruto.

"Sudah lama aku tak merasakan ini," ujar Kurenai yang saat ini tengah mengambil napas panjang. "Ugh, sial." Ibu satu anak itu mengumpat saat merasakan denyut dari kejantanan Naruto saat menggesek dinding rahimnya. Wanita itu kemudin mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Kedua tangan Naruto mulai turun, hingga sampai di bongkahan pantat seksi milik Kurenai. Ia meremasnya kuat, dan menggerakkannya naik turun, keduanya menikmati pergumulan tersebut hingga sampai pada Kurenai yang ingin klimaks terlebih dahulu.

Kurenai tak sempat menghentikan Naruto, dan dia harus menerima klimaksnya tepat saat Naruto masih menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Sial, Naruto... Kau membuatku mengeluarkan banyak cairan... Hahh!"

"Maafkan aku Kurenai sensei."

Naruto pun mendorong Kurenai hingga merebah di atas lantai, Kejantanan miliknya masih menancap di dalam liang senggama Kurenai, ia kemudian mendorongnya maju-mundur, dan Kurenai sendiri menikmati bagaimana gesekan kejatanan Naruto di dalam dinding rahim miliknya.

Naruto kembali mencium Kurenai dengan ganasnya, ciumannya kemudian beralih ke leher Kurenai, ia memberikan beberapa Kissmark di peher putih itu, sembari ia terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Na-naruto..." Desah Kurenai saat dirinya akan Klimaks. Kedua tangan wanita itu mempererat pelukannya kepada Naruto, dua kakinya pun ikut memeluk pinggul pemuda itu dengan erat, Kurenai mengerang dalam diam saat cairan miliknya keluar membasahi kejantanan Naruto.

"Sensei!"

Begitupula dengan Naruto, pemuda itu menancapkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam. Melepas semua cairan hangatnya di dalam rahim Kurenai.

Naruto langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Kurenai, terkulai lemas di atas kedua payudara seksi milik sang ahli Genjutsu itu.

**..**

**.**

"Aku berpikir untuk mencari ayah baru bagi Mirai, atau memberikan seorang adik baginya," Kurenai bermonolog saat dia memakai pakaiannya. "Well, tidak buruk juga mempunyai seorang suami yang masih muda, serta perkasa sepertimu," lanjut Ibu satu anak itu sambil membasahi kedua bibirnya dengan seksi.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia juga sedang memakai pakaiannya setelah pergumulan hebatnya dengan Kurenai. "A-aku tak masalah sih, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku harus berbicara dengan seseorang."

Kurenai mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Apa Hinata? Dia kan menyukaimu."

"Bu-bukan," tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat saat ada dua orang wanita berdiri dibelakang Kurenai. "Ha-halo, Kaachan, Nenek Tsunade."

Kurenai menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat dua sosok yang tengah menatap nyalang pada Naruto, namun yang membuatnya heran adalah, Kushina yang saat ini tengah berbadan dua. "Kushina-san, Tsunade-sama?"

Wanita berambut pirang pucat itu bersiap untuk memukul Naruto, sementara Kushina tengah menyiapkan sebuah pukulan untuk putranya.

"Jadi, selain Tsunade, kau juga bermain dengan Kurenai?"

"Oho, bocah, setelah kau mengajakku menikah, sekarang kau dengan beraninya bermain dengan Kurenai?"

Naruto berkeringat dingin, tubuhnya juga bergetar hebat. "Ma-maafkan aku!" Kurenai langsung menatap tajam Naruto.

**..**

**.**

**End!**

**..**

**.**


End file.
